Dark Link Ambush
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Link thinks the war is over and over it is...but a few stray shadows decide to track down the hero. The hero gets ambushed...but when he thinks they are going to kill him he is in for a much bigger surprise.


-=-Link's Pov-=-

I walk around the field, relieved that the battle is finally over, Ganon being gone. My walk is peaceful until...nine Dark Links jump out at me! I'm immediately worried, as I know that I cannot handle nine of them at once, but I'm surprised when six of them walk a little bit away, putting earplugs in their ears. However, that surprise is short-lasted when the three that remain pounce me and remove all of my clothing, causing me to panic badly. One of them stands in front of me and opens my mouth, shoving his length inside me roughly. I feel the hands and mouth of one wandering my body while a tongue laps at my entrance, causing my head to spin slightly, being unused to these sensations.

-=-Moon's Pov-=-

I continue to prepare him, slipping a finger into him and he whines but the sound causes the other shadow of my group to moan. Each group of three has a leader and I'm the leader but I wanted to do this since I wanted to. I continue to push finger after finger into him until I can easily move 4 fingers in him and he whines at the feeling. I slip under him, the other shadows stopping what they're doing and shifting before the one that was nibbling coats me and him. The one that was entertaining his mouth before gets on his knees, forcing himself back into the little hero's mouth as me and the other shadow slowly push into him, hearing pained whines as he is stretched WAY more than he needs to be but we continue until we are fully buried into him and we shudder at the pleasure, waiting to let him adjust.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I'm a bit surprised that they're letting me adjust to this and after a bit, the pain and discomfort fades. I shift slightly backwards and moan around the length in my mouth at the sheer bliss caused by such a simple action.

-=-Moon's Pov-=-

I grin and I speak in something the hero can't understand, the shadow also buried in him nodding and we start to move, the hero moaning from the pleasure and it's amazing. The one in his mouth starts to use his mouth as a fuck toy but I honestly don't think the hero cares anymore as he just moans when we go faster, causing bliss to go through him. He is so tight and its amazing~ Luckily we can last quite a bit longer than the hero as he is new to pleasure I can already tell from the way his throbbing length is brushing against me. We had decided to flip him over to make it easier for all of us and once started the hero merely closes his eyes and lets us do what we wish so we go rough, both of us in him hitting something and he arches and screams around the one in his mouth, causing him to moan. I grin and we aim at the spot as the one using his mouth goes a bit harder but not too much to not hurt his mouth...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I continue to moan as the sensations bombard me from all sides. Everything feels so amazing and nothing like I've ever felt before~

-=-Moon's Pov-=-

We continue to go harder and harder until he finishes once but the tightening doesn't stop us and he makes a soft whimper. We are confused so the one using his mouth pulls out to let him talk, and breathe apparently, and he is panting a bit but once he has his breath regained he just begs a bit for more so we continue but he actually starts to suck the one in his mouth while using his hands and we just continue, driving the now sensitive hero mad with pleasure~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I look up into the face of the Dark Link in front of me and I flutter my eyelashes slightly, enjoying the groan that he made at the sound. I'm enjoying this a lot more than I thought I would...especially considering who they are.

-=-Moon's Pov-=-

We continue to go hard, feeling close so we go rougher and rougher, wanting release and I bite the hero's neck to warn him. I feel his throat swallowing and the shadow using his mouth cries out, finishing and it all goes down his throat as me and the other shadow let out a groan as we fill him. He shudders and finishes again at the feeling but when we clean ourselves up and clean him up, leaving the mess in him I give him an energy potion, a couple, but I keep him pinned down. He is confused...until he notices one of my shadows getting three more and he whines "You still have that group and one more to please before we let you go~" I purr as the group comes over, grabbing him and I walk far off with my group, us playing in the water to cool off as the next group starts with him.

-=-Aurum's Pov-=-

I'm above the hero as he is on his back, one of my other shadows under him and we slam in, him being plenty stretched, as the other shadow slides into his mouth. He moans as we instantly drive into the over sensitive hero wildly and he cries out quite quickly, finishing all over himself but we continue to go wild, driving the once pure hero deeper into the sinful world of pure pleasure~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I continue to moan, letting the one in front of me basically fuck my mouth, my mind spinning in pleasure. Everything feels so good~

-=-Aurum's Pov-=-

We continue to drive into him, the one at his mouth finishing and we stop to let him swallow without choking but that shadow goes to rest as we go wild again. The one under him starts to nip and suck at his neck, me kissing him fiercely and he groans at it, wrapping his arms around my neck as we continue, me feeling him finish two more times before I even begin to feel close.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

My head is absolutely dizzy from the sheer pleasure going over me, so sensitive from multiple releases. I don't care though since it feels so good~

-=-Aurum's Pov-=-

I shudder as he finishes one last time before we shove ourselves deep, unloading more than the first group and making his walls even more sensitive~ he is shuddering and begging for more but I give him another few energy potions, to drained to go again but from what I heard the patrols will be here in a little while so we need to get the other group their turn. The one under him slips out and goes to tell the group as I slip out of the haywire sensitive hero and the other group rushes over, me cleaning him up and they waste no time in getting started on screwing him madly, the leader and a shadow under him as his mouth gets used as a toy but he grabs my length and rubs me, causing me to moan but I'm set off quickly so I leave to go wash up and get dressed.

-=-Silver's Pov-=-

I moan as we continue, having to hurry because we don't want to get caught by the other patrols that go down this path, but it will take maybe an hour. The hero is finishing pretty much every second at this point with how insanely sensitive he is and its amazing~ one of the shadows from the first group latches onto him, drinking up all that he creates and its endless so the shadows from the first group take turns which I find so funny but they enjoy it~

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I know nothing besides the pleasure at this point, everything feeling so amazing. I really don't want any of my side seeing me like this though...

-=-Silver's Pov-=-

We continue to go wild, being set off and we finish in him, filling him more and its overflowing at this point. We go quickly clean up before dragging him out of the mess and cleaning him up, all 9 of us, but when we start to put his clothing on one of the shadows spots his group and we all bolt away, vanishing into the shadows of the forest with the hero still sore, mostly naked, and his rear hurting.

-=-Impa's Pov-=-

I rush over to the boy and I cringe at the sight of him...those damn shadows...i didn't think there were more and he got ambushed and raped by them. I carefully pick him up and we bring him back to the castle to rest. After cleaning him up, and cleaning his rear out with magic, plus giving him meds and rubbing salves onto and inside him I let him sleep. I feel bad for the hero...to have to deal with something like that...at least the shadows fled when they saw us...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I wake up late feeling refreshed and I kind of miss the shadows. It was amazing to have that much pleasure like that...

-=-Moon's Pov-=-

We all snicker softly as we hide in the room and the hero looks around confused before we all pop out heads out of our hiding places and his eyes widen at all 9 of us being here. Since we know Impa and Zelda are out for the day we go at it again, loving the sounds that emit from him and he enjoys the pure bliss we dish out to him. Weeks go by and we actually became his little warriors, we pay him for letting us use his body for pleasure, we fight by his side which shocked the light side but we want to repay him and keep him alive~ We guard him on walks...and maybe sometimes screw him insanely~ Honestly he loves this way of life but he asks why three of us have different colored eyes and I grin "Reason? We are the leaders of the small groups. Mine are a VERY gray because I'm called Moon, Aurum's are gold because his name means that and Silver has silver colored eyes. Why do you think we go in groups of three?" He blushes at this and we all smile, continuing our walk and enjoying the time though...the sad thing is since we are shadows...if he dies we remain left behind...oh well...i guess we could just destroy ourselves so we don't feel the pain.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I've grown very attached to the shadows during these past few weeks, glad to have them around. I don't know what I'd do without them.

-=-Moon's Pov-=-

I suddenly hear a sound and we get ambushed, all of us shadows getting stabbed before they all flee. We fall, some of us to our knees while others the full way...we all got hit in the chest and Link is horrified as he looks at us. I bite my lip before my eyes glow, all of my group's eyes glowing and same with the others. Link asks why we are becoming normal shadows again and I sigh "We...don't have a choice...we will sleep deep asleep in your shadow...until we have a power source strong enough for us...we are sorry..." at this we fade completely into the ground, melding with his shadow and we are gone, deep asleep but if he looks close enough he can see it's as if 9 other people are overlapping his shadow...we just remain deep asleep, unable to wake until we have a power source strong enough to keep us alive.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I sigh sadly, not wanting to have to be without them longer than I have to. I'm wondering if the Triforce would be able to help in any way since Ganon is gone, Lana has his piece and then I'd see if Zelda would lend me her piece...

-=-Zelda's Pov-=-

I smile when Link walks in the library...but it instantly fades when I notice that the shadows that he liked are missing. He tells what happened when he was taking a walk with them and he is actually crying a bit. I feel bad for him so when he asks for my piece of the triforce I smile and I give him the piece. He hugs me and thanks me before dashing away. I just chuckle 'Good luck getting your nine boyfriend warriors back~' I think, having seen a strong bond with all of them long before now.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I tilt my head and start thinking about where Lana could possibly be right now. I get an idea and dash off towards there, hoping that she'll be as easy-going in giving me her piece of the triforce.

-=-Lana's Pov-=-

I sigh as I relax, hearing fast footsteps so I get up but it's merely Link, Epona being nearby, and he tells what happened. He mentions that he wants my piece but I look at him oddly "I don't trust you enough to be able to have my piece...tell me why you even want those shadows, which Cia created, back?"

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I sigh, taking a deep breath in order to actually tell her the reason. "I...may have fallen for them over the last few weeks." I say, blushing slightly at having to tell her this. I know that it's a bit unconventional that I've fallen for them like this, but I really do love them...

-=-Lana's Pov-=-

I sigh at this "I figured...Zelda mentioned that this might have happened...considering she mentioned that she saw you kissing them and giving them loving attention when thought alone. You can have the piece..." I give the blushing Link the piece and I send the embarrassed hero on his way.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I head to my room in the castle to have enough privacy for this. Once the door is closed, I close my eyes and hold out my left hand, wishing on the Triforce to create a power source strong enough to bring the shadows back to me. My hand starts to glow and I keep my eyes closed, still slightly wishing on it, despite it already working.

-=-Moon's Pov-=-

The second I feel a power source I start to reform, the others doing the same but once we do...we realize we are MUCH more different than before. Instead of the shadows that we were...we are human, having actual skin and different colors of clothing. The leaders have clothing based on our eyes while the rest have other colored clothing. Not one of us having the same color black like we used to. We all hug Link happily, just happy to no longer be a creature made from magic...but actually living Hylians...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I melt into the hug, just so happy to have them back with me. Comfort and love wash over me in waves and I feel so much better now that I know I won't have to live without them.


End file.
